


Reflections

by Seira_g



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seira_g/pseuds/Seira_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of Persona 3 affected each character in multiple ways, ultimately influencing what they said or did. Here are their reflections on everything and anything, from love, to loss, to strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Since I was young, I've used my fists to solve my problems. Whether it was to protect myself or the people close to me, I realized that as long as I had my strength, I could accomplish anything.

It's funny, really, how wrong I was.

I trained so hard to make sure nothing like this would ever happen. It was my goal in life to protect the ones I cared about, and I was willing to push myself to my limit to make that even a slight possibility.

And yet, even with all the time I spent as president of the boxing club, fighting shadows, or training by myself as hard as I possibly could, I wasn't able to make it happen. In just one night, a night with a huge, shining moon glimmering in the sky, I lost him. With one bang from a gun throughout the otherwise silent hour, one tearing of a bullet through flesh, we were forced to say our goodbyes.

That night, I promised him that I would take care of the others. To this day, I don't know why I did that. I've been training harder and harder since that night, but somewhere, in the back of my mind, I wonder- will it happen again? Will I try and fail to protect the ones that I had come to care so much about, just like I did twice before?

But I refuse to let thoughts like those consume me for very long. If I fall, I can get back up again. I can put my fists forward; use the strength that has carried me through so many trials in the past.

And when I make it in my never-ending journey, I can proudly ask him one thing.

_Did you see that, Shinji?_

Xxx


End file.
